Quest to Conquer
Plot The episode starts where the last one left off. Vilgax is standing with Dr. Psychobos before Ben and co, with Darkstar and Psyphon unconscious on the ground. (Ben): Vilgax, are you working with Darkstar and Dr. Psychobos? (Vilgax, chuckling in pity): You are slow indeed, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): And you're annoying. Alright, it's butt-kicking time! (Gwen): Ben, don't underestimate Vilgax. He might be a little more powerful. (Vilgax): I'm not going to fight to you yet, Tennyson. He looks at Psyphon. (Vilgax): Allow me to destroy this ungrateful lackey. (Kevin): Can you tell us what actually happened? (Vilgax): He betrayed me, and after I freed him from the miserable past I was trapped in. I was very hesitant to break him free, but he begged. He promised a way to defeat you. (Rook): How exactly did you escape from the past? (Vilgax): A past Dr. Psychobos built a machine to transport myself here, with (looks at Psyphon) him. (Dr. Psychobos): I don't r-r-recall that happening. Psyphon regains consciousness and gets up. Vilgax immediately picks him up and throws him in the air. Psyphon flies above Vilgax's head and shoots laser on his head. Vilgax claws Psyphon, then brings him down to ground level, twisting his arm. Psyphon kicks his chest, and Vilgax swings his leg around. Psyphon punches Vilgax's eye. Vilgax lets go of Psyphon and steps back, in pain. Psyphon drops to the ground. Vilgax repeatedly punches Psyphon. (Ben): I gotta stop them before things get really bad. He transforms. (Snare-oh): Snare-oh! Snare-oh stretches his hands towards the two and wraps his bandages around them. (Snare-oh): Calm down, guys. Why don't you make a deal? Psyphon, don't cross paths with Vilgax and you won't get your butt kicked. Deal? (Psyphon): Fine, but if I even hear your name, I'll come after you. (Kevin): Harsh. (Vilgax): Release me at once! This worthless pest of mine will be destroyed! (Snare-oh): I don't think so. Vilgax tears up Snare-oh's arm, freeing himself. Vilgax sends eye lasers at Snare-oh, knocking him into the ground. Then, he lunges at Psyphon, grabbing his neck and punching him repeatedly in the face while choking him. Rook tackles Vilgax but is tossed aside like a bug. Kevin touches the ground, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in the form of an unknown substance, is propulsed into the warlord by Gwen's mana lasso around him. Gwen kicks Vilgax across the face, releasing Psyphon and letting him fly off. Snare-oh transforms. (Jetray): Jetray! (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson, since you are so bold in fighting me, I challenge you to a Rule Delta Duel. (Kevin): What's a Rule Delta Duel? (Rook): A Rule Delta Duel is when one challenges another to a duel which begins in the vaccuum of outer space. The two combatants will have to battle each other, until one is claimed victorious. (Vilgax): Your Revonnahgander teammate is knowledgable, Tennyson. (Jetray): Whatever. Let's just get this over with. (Vilgax): Very well. The Rule Delta Duel begins...now! The two fly off into space. (Gwen, to herself): All the best, Ben. Meanwhile, Jetray and Vilgax are on a unmoving asteriod. '' (Jetray): You wanted to get your butt kicked, Vilgy. ''He transforms. (Freaky Wizz): Freaky Wizz! Don't confuse what is real and what is an illusion, Vilgy. He creates an illusion of Vilgax's deceased family. The warlord breaks down, then lunges at Freaky Wizz, crashing them into the ground. Freaky Wizz shoots eye lasers to sent VIlgax off of him but Vilgax redirects the attacks with his eye lasers. Freaky Wizz transforms. (Punisher): Punisher! Now I can easily defeat you! Why, I feel like Alien X right now! (Vilgax): I don't think so. Vilgax kicks the Infinimatrix symbol, turning Punisher into Gripomaton. He fires his fists at Vilgax, sending him back. (Gripomaton): Now I know what it feels like to be Fistina. Vilgax grabs the alien's head and starts to crush it. Struggling, Gripomaton turns into Goop and slithers out beneath. (Goop): That was close. Goop flies away from Vilgax. (Goop): Try to catch me! In the meantime, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are talking to Dr. Psychobos. (Dr. Psychobos): You think just because Tennyson is about to cease, this is over? Ha ha h-ha! He whistles, and Way Bads arrive from all corners of space. (Dr. Psychobos): Ha ha ha ha ha! (Rook): The end is nigh. (Kevin): Not on my watch! Darkstar regains consciousness and gets up. (Kevin): Oh, great. Not him. (Darkstar): Problem? (Kevin): Pretty much. (Gwen): Stop arguing, Kevin. We need to fight these Way Bads. Gwen shoots mana at a male Way Bad's eye. The Way Bad grabs Gwen and swallows her whole. (Kevin): Gwen... A pink glow starts to appear in the Way Bad's mouth. The Way Bad drops to the ground and Gwen comes out of it, partly covered with saliva. (Gwen): So disgusting. (Kevin): You'll get used to it. Gwen creates a mana platform and lifts herself and Kevin, rising up to a Way Bad. She looks at another Way Bad. (Gwen): Neet Og Eorduica! Kevin's Tech Blaster appears. (Kevin): Oh, yeah! He riggs a few gears then aims, shooting three Way Bads. They disappear in a red light, being sent to the Null Void. A female Way Bad grabs Kevin's Tech Blaster and eats it whole. (Kevin): Nooooo! (Rook): Kevin-Dude, use your Osmosian abilities! (Kevin): Oh, right. Meanwhile, Goop and Vilgax are still in outer space, with Vilgax closing in on Goop. They soon see Piscciss. (Goop): Piscciss? A great place to hide! He flies towards Piscciss and enters it. Goop's slime starts to spread out. (Goop): Uh, I need Ripjaws! He transforms. (Ripjaws): Ripjaws! I'm in my element! Vilgax splashes from above, instantly becoming his octopus form. (Ripjaws): I forgot about that. (Vilgax): That makes my job easier. Ripjaws swims away. Vilgax grabs Ripjaws with his tentacles. (Vilgax): I call this a homage. (Ripjaws): And I call this a surprise-mage! He bites one of Vilgax's tentacles. (Vilgax): Aaargh! Ripjaws uses his tail to repeatedly slap Vilgax's face. (Ripjaws): Slapity slap! Vilgax grabs Ripjaws once more and brings him closer to his mouth. (Ripjaws): I'm not about to become Ripjaws Sushi! (Vilgax): Your end is coming. Ripjaws transforms. (AmpFibian): AmpFibian! He shoots electricity at Vilgax, who is thrown upwards, away from Pisciss. (AmpFibian): So long, squiddy! He flies out of Piscciss and lands on an asteroid, one that Vilgax is on, and collapses, out of air. (AmpFibian): Air... He transforms. (Gravattack): Gravattack! Feels good to not suffocate! He concentrates his gravitational pull on Vilgax, levitating him in the air. He smashes him on the ground, then lifts him, then un-concentrates his gravitational pull, making Vilgax fall. He gets up and runs towards Gravattack. During that time, Gwen and the others (with Kevin in the form of an unknown substance) are still fighting the Way Bads, with Galvan Mark II even more destroyed. They are no longer on a mana platform. (Rook): The reign of these To'kustars shall be no more! Kevin climbs up a female Way Bad and shifts his left hand into a giant fist, hitting her chest. The Way Bad shoots a cosmic ray at Kevin, making him fall straight to the ground. (Gwen): Kevin! She runs towards him and kneels to his level, holding his left hand. (Gwen): Are you okay? (Kevin): A lit-little. He slowly gets up, with his material covering partly destroyed. (Kevin): These Way Bads need to be stopped. We're pretty much useless besides Gwen. (Gwen): I can go Anodite to end this. (Darkstar): I'd enjoy that. I get more power. (Kevin): Stay away from her, Morningstar. Gwen, please don't go Anodite. I don't want to lose you. (Gwen): But- (Kevin): Trust me, we will win this, given time. Out of the blue, Ship as an Antarian Obliterator lands, with Magister Arnux, Eunice and Zed coming out. (Kevin): Zed! Good girl! Ship reverts to his regular form. (Rook): We can certainly win this battle what with assistance from our fellow companions. (Dr. Psychobos): Don't h-h-hold your breath. Ship merges with Rook's Proto-Tech Armor. (Gwen): Alright, team, attack the Way Bads. Magister Arnux takes out a laser lance and starts shooting laser at the Way Bads, who roar in anger. (Kevin): Zed, sic em'! Zed runs towards a female Way Bad and jumps on her head, biting it. The Way Bad tries to push Zed off, to no avail. Rook, using his upgraded Proto-Tech Armor, shoots laser at the very same Way Bad, who falls to the ground unconscious. (Rook): This upgraded Proto-Tech Armor allows me to experience powers I have never experienced. Meanwhile, Gravattack is still fighting Vilgax, with Gravattack kicking him. Vilgax grabs his leg and throws him far away. On Terradino, Gravattack lands, creating a crater. (Gravattack): This isn't working well. Vilgax lands. (Vilgax): Indeed it isn't. You will cease today, Tennyson. (Gravattack): Not before a few other transformations, but first... He focuses his gravitational pull on a statue of a Vaxasaurian, then levitates it towards Vilgax, pushing him to the ground. Vilgax pushes the statue off himself and gets up, smashing the ground, causing a little earthquake. (Gravattack): Seriously? Armodrillo could do way better. (Vilgax): I'd like to see this Armodrillo, then. (Gravattack): You asked for it. He transforms. (Molestache): Molestache! Oh, come on! This guy? He's a weakling. He runs as fast as he can. Vilgax catches him with his right hand. Molestache stretches his mustache towards Vilgax's legs, tying him up. (Molestache): Maybe he isn't that lame after all. Vilgax escapes from Molestache's mustache, tearing it a little. (Molestache): That hurt. He digs underground and hides himself, covering the hole. (Vilgax): Coward. Underground, Molestache tries to think of a way to defeat Vilgax. (Molestache): Maybe the element of surprise will help me. He transforms as he comes out of the ground. (Andromea): Andromea! (Vilgax): Why am I not surprised? Vilgax punches Andromea's chest as hard as he can, causing a ripple, which causes a little debris. (Andromea): Dude, Water Hazard's exoskeleton? I'm unharmed. Vilgax grabs Andromea and slams him to the ground, stepping on his chest. Andromea shoots radiation blasts at Vilgax, who stumbles back. Andromea attempts to get up, but Vilgax grabs him by the leg, throwing him to outer space. (Andromea): Nooooo! Up in the vaccuum of space, Andromea is hurling towards an asteroid. He gains balance and lands safely, rubbing his head. Within second, Vilgax arrives, staring at Andromea. He transforms. (Frankenstrike): Frankenstrike! During that time, Gwen, Kevin, Rook merged with Ship, Magister Arnux, Eunice and Zed are still fighting the Way Bads. Kevin shifts his hands into giant claws, grabbing a male Way Bad. (Rook): Allow me. A jetpack (provided by Ship) grows on Rook's back, which he uses to fly to the back of the Way Bad. With the power of Ship, Rook shoots lasers from his hands at the Way Bad. Major Events *Vilgax challenges Ben to a Rule Delta Duel. *Piscciss makes its first reappearance. *Vilgax's true form makes its first reappearance. *Zed makes her first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Ship *Magister Arnux *Eunice *Zed (first reappearance) Villains *Vilgax (true form's first reappearance) *Darkstar *Dr. Psychobos *Psyphon *Way Bads Aliens used *Snare-oh *Jetray *Freaky Wizz *Punisher *Gripomaton *Goop *Ripjaws *AmpFibian *Gravattack *Molestache (unintentional transformation, selected alien form was Armodrillo) *Andromea *Frankenstrike Trivia *When Vilgax said "I call this a homage", he was referring to The Final Battle: Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse